


Varjojen välissä

by Vivacious



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Raapaleita
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacious/pseuds/Vivacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo kulkee varjojen välissä, menneiden ja nykyisten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Varjojen välissä

**Author's Note:**

> Tuli eilen halu kirjoittaa raapaleita ja pikkuista Frodoa. Kuuntelin sitten Hobitin soundtrackia ja syntyi angstia. Hups. Toivottavasti pidätte.

Kun Bilbo ensi kertaa seikkailunsa jälkeen laskee sulkakynänsä puhtaalle pergamentille, hän pelkää. Hän pelkää, koska hänen rohkeutensa jäi kylmän vuoren hautakammioihin ja nyt hänen pitäisi saattaa jotakin eloon. Vaikka hänen sydämensä on arka ja siinä kytee enää omituinen kiihko pientä sormusta kohtaan. Mutta hän tuntee olevansa sen velkaa. Jos ei kaatuneille ja vielä pystyssä sinnitteleville kumppaneilleen niin itselleen sitten, sillä tie hänen edessään on vielä kivisempi kuin polku hänen takanaan.   
  
Thorin oli liekehtinyt hulluudessaan. Polttavia tiuskaisuja ja palavat silmät vain muutaman kipinän jälkeen. Bilbo muistaa ne edelleen.   
  
Hänen oma syöksynsä tapahtuu hitaammin, eikä kukaan ole vetämässä häntä takaisin oikeille raiteille.   
  
  
*  
  
Bilbo törmää muistelmissaan odottamattomaan ongelmaan. Se kuuluu seuraavasti: taisteluista on yllättävän helppoa kirjoittaa. Kirveenisku siellä, miekan kuolettava pisto tuolla ja väliin jostain kaukaa muistuva sutkautus. Mutta kun pitäisi todella kirjoittaa kolmestatoista, joiden kanssa nukkui ja joi ja nauroi ja  _eli_  niin kuin ei koskaan ennen, kaikki sanat katoavat. Hän ei tiedä kuinka kuvata Balinin kuivaa huumorintajua tai sitä, miten Ori hakeutui aina veljiensä viereen pimeän koittaessa. Ei voi olla mahdollista vangita hänen kääpiöitään ohuelle paperille.   
  
Bilbo yrittää ja yrittää ja peittää lattian paperitolloilla. Eikä nyyhki. Se ei olisi kunnioitettavaa hänen ikäiselleen hobitille. Hän heittää jälleen yhden paperin. Pieni Frodo kurkkii ovensuusta ja hän pelkää tämän katsetta.   
  
”Tule”, hän huikkaa ja lapsi kömpii hänen syliinsä. Bilbon hyräily ei ole lähelläkään sitä, miltä kumeat äänet hänen kattonsa alla aikoinaan kuulostivat, mutta Yavanna tietää, että hän yrittää. Yrittää olla onnellinen, kirjoittaa ja pitää Frodon pois samalta tieltä. Hänen lauluissaan lohikäärmeet eivät koskaan herää.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Toisinaan Bilbo kuulee Thorinin huudot korvissaan.  _Petturi! Varas! Sinä petit minut!_  Ne kaikuvat Repunpään pyöreiltä seiniltä ja saavat hänet piiloutumaan. Kenties peiton alle tai hämärään ruokakomeroon. Mutta yhä useammin vuosien kuluessa hän vain sujauttaa sormuksen sormeensa. Hän kätkeytyy varjojen maahan ja istuu tyhjyydessä itseään keinuttaen kunnes on taas hiljaista. Kunnes hänen ihonsa alkaa pistellä sisuksia kaivertavasta kylmyydestä. Hän ei enää muista miltä kuulosti, kun Thorin kuiskasi hänen hiuksiinsa pimeässä. Hän muistaa leirinuotion räiskeen ja puidenlatvoja kohden kohonneen tumman naurun ja Dwalinin katkonaisen kuorsauksen, muttei  _sitä_. Niinpä hän jättää sen kirjoittamatta.   
  
Yössä on seurana vain hiljaisuus ja lopulta sormuksen vaimea kuiskina.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Frodo tuo iloa hänen päiviinsä. Tällä on ujohko hymy ja siniset silmät, eikä Bilbo voi olla ajattelematta, että tämä muistuttaa häntä jostakin kauan aikaa sitten menetetystä. Toisinaan tämä nauraa ja varastaa punaposkisia omenoita Lobelian puutarhasta ja tuo muutaman kotiin Samin kanssa. Siinä he ovat, toinen tummapäinen ja toinen vaalea, eikä Bilbolla ole sydäntä torua heitä. (Sitä paitsi, Lobelia ansaitsee kaiken mitä hänen kohdalleen saapuu.) Bilbo antaa makean mehun tirskahtaa suuhunsa verottaessaan poikien saalista. Hän ei ajattele toista nuorta parivaljakkoa, jonka olisi vielä pitänyt päästä monta kertaa omenavarkaisiin, tai mitä ikinä muuta Ereborissa voisikaan tehdä naapuriensa kiusaksi. Se sattuisi liikaa. Enemmän.   
  
  
*  
  
  
 _”Kun siitä käärmeestä on päästy eroon…”  
  
”Niin?” Bilbo kysyy tuijottaen edessään tanssiviin liekkeihin. Thorinin sormet lepäävät hänen olkapäällään ja leikittelevät kuin vaivihkaa hänen liian pitkiksi kasvaneilla kutreillaan. Filillä on tietäväinen virnistys heitä vastapäätä.  
  
”…Jäisitkö?”  
  
Hymy leviää Bilbon kasvoille. Hänen äänensä on nuotiota lämpimämpi. ”Jos vielä silloin kestän katsella teitä uppiniskaisia kääpiöitä. Konnun kukkaset ovat suloisempia”, hän kiusaa.  
  
Thorin nykäisee hänen hiuksistaan. ”Hobitit ja heidän kukkasensa. Valan sinulle ruusuja rubiineista, jos niitä kaipaat.”  
  
”Kääpiöt ja heidän kivensä”, Bilbo huokaa vastaukseksi. Hän painaa päänsä vasten Thorinin olkaa. ”Totta kai”, hän mumisee. _  
  
Aamu tuntuu kylmältä ja kostealta. Bilbo korjaa sen taskussaan kuumottavalla sormuksella.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Bilbo on sitä nykyä maailman erikoisin voro. Hänen sormensa pyörivät vain hänen omissa taskuissaan. Hän varastaa hetkiä, jotka hänen tulisi käyttää toiseen aamiaiseen tai teeaikaan. Ja minkä tähden? Koska kulta polttaa ja on kirkkaampaa kuin mikään.  
  
(ovathan Thorinin silmät sammuneet aikaa sitten)  
  
Frodo ihmettelee ääneen missä hän viettää puolet päivistään.   
  
”Et ollut kirjoittamassa, eivätkä naapurit olleet nähneet sinua. Minne oikein menit?”  
  
”Ah poikaseni, se on salaisuus”, Bilbo lausuu ja vinkkaa silmäänsä. Frodo mököttää vain hetken ennen kuin Bilbo kaivaa esiin juustot. Hän antaa anteeksi niin helposti. Hyvä poika.   
  
Bilbo ei ole pystynyt siihen vuosien jälkeenkään. Se muuttuu aina vain hankalammaksi.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Niin vuodet soljuvat eteenpäin. Bilbon pää ei muutu valkoiseksi, mutta hänen sielunsa harmaantuu. Hän tuntee sen. Tuhkaa, tuhkaa, tuhkaa.   
  
Sitä nykyä hän ymmärtää täydellisesti miksi lohikäärmeen hautoma kulta sai aikoinaan lämpimän kuninkaan kylmäksi. Hänen sisintään polttelee vain metallin ollessa ihoa vasten ja muste on jo lähes täyttänyt nahkakantisen kirjan sivut. Bilbo toivoo, että tahtoisi yhä hoivata kukkiaan.   
  
 _Olet muuttunut, voro.  
  
Anteeksi.  
  
Anteeksi, _aarre.  
  
Sen on pakko loppua. Hän on venynyt ja valju, pelkkää tuhkaa. Sen pitää loppua,  _aarre_.   
  
Viimein koittaa päivä, jolloin velho palaa Kontuun ja Bilbo valmistautuu jälleen seikkailuun. Kenties hän saavuttaa vielä jotakin kirjansa sivuilta.   
  
 _Olen tulossa, ystäväni._


End file.
